hundredfoldfandomcom-20200216-history
Abilities
A special ability (or simply ability) is a standalone trick or feat that your character can learn by spending upgrades. Abilities can be extremely versatile, ranging from granting simple situational boosts to particular skills, granting new uses for existing tasks, or even granting access to entirely new tasks and skills. Like tasks, each ability occupies a separate page on this wiki, the title of which indicates its unique name. The first line of the page will indicate how many upgrades you must spend to gain the ability. The subsequent lines will be entries that describe exactly how the ability works. Object: If the ability requires you to make a choice, such as a skill or type of equipment, that choice will be described here. Requirement: Many abilities require training in a particular skill, a minimum score in a particular skill, another ability, or any combination thereof. You may gain an ability the same level you gain all the prerequisites. If you lose a requirement for any reason, such as retraining, you immediately lose access to that ability and any other abilities that require that ability. *Benefit: The exact nature of the ability—which elements of your character are improved or changed—is described here. Upgrade: Many abilities can be further improved by spending additional upgrades. The cost and effect of these enhancements will be described in one or more Upgrade entries. Upgrade entries denoted with an 'M' can be purchased multiple times. Often an ability with an object will allow you to choose additional objects. Note: Any other considerations appear in the Note entry. Ability Types Synergy Abilities: An ability of this type grants a synergy boost to one skill based on another skill. For example the Buff ability adds your Physical boost to your Attraction score. Multiple synergy boosts to the same skill are not cumulative; only the largest one applies. Synergy boosts do not apply to skills that already include them. For example if you somehow had a combination of abilities that allowed you to add your Combat boost to your Ranged score, that combination would have no effect because your Ranged score already includes your Combat boost. Multiclass Abilities: These abilities allow characters to specialize in multiple classes of skill by allowing you to move one or more specific skills to a different general skill. A skill that has been moved in this way retains its upgrades and boost, and applies to all the same tasks that it did before, but its score is based on its new parent skill(s). For example, a character with the Sword Magus ability would base her Melee score on her Mental and Arcana boosts instead of Physical and Combat. Racial Abilities: Racial abilities represent natural and supernatural features that humans utterly lack, ranging from wings and claws to shapeshifting powers and breath weapons. Racial abilities are generally only available at character creation. Note that this generally only applies to the basic ability; upgrades to a racial ability can be acquired at any time unless they also specifically state that they are racial. For a list of abilities, see Category:Abilities. Category:Core Rules